Wrecked
by triedunture
Summary: Things change between Lex and Clark during a train trip. Everything changes. ClarkLex


Clark fidgeted in his small aisle seat, glancing around the train car to catalogue the other passengers. They were all settled in their seats, rummaging in a purse, or reading a book, or sleeping slumped against the window. Clark had never been on a train before, and he was a little embarrassed at his childish excitement. A little disappointed that the train didn't move faster.

"Hey," Lex said from his window seat. "Are you going to be bouncing all the way to Montana?"

Clark smiled sheepishly, and Lex smirked before returning his attention to his book. Clark glanced at the cover: The Once and Future King. Couldn't Lex just read People Magazine like everyone else?

But Lex Luthor was not like everyone else. Which was why Clark was now on a train to Montana.

"An early birthday present," Lex had said over coffee, handing him the brochure outlining the spacious cabin he'd rented. "We could go hunting, since the season-"

"Oh, I don't hunt," Clark had said, eyes widening as he flipped through the little pamphlet. The place had a hot tub.

"No?" Lex's voice was incredulous. "I thought hunting was the Smallville way of life."

"Well, it is." Clark closed the shiny pages and looked across the Talon table at his friend. "But I just don't like it. I went with the Ross family one season. Deer. I couldn't do it. Shoot it, I mean."

"I hasten to point out," Lex drawled, "that you live on a farm. With cows and chickens. Otherwise known as food."

"Yeah, but they're raised for food. And we have plenty of it. It just didn't seem right." He shrugged, coloring slightly. "The deer were beautiful."

Lex regarded him silently for a moment before reaching for the brochure. "Have you seen the hiking trails?" he asked, and that settled it. No hunting, just doing what Clark liked best: hiking, swimming, sitting in the sun and looking at the stars. "The skies there are unbelievable," Lex had assured him. "And the cabin has a telescope."

So this was Clark's 18th birthday present. As for the train...

"No flights to Montana this time of year?" Clark asked curiously as Lex handed him his train pass the next day.

"Sure there are. I just thought, why rush? The countryside is picturesque," Lex said matter-of-factly.

Clark held his tongue when thoughts of plane crashes and subsequent fears of women with big brown eyes danced through his mind.

"I don't like heights anyway," he had said, searching Lex's face for hints.

Clark shook his head. Lex was not what you would call an emotional person. He didn't share things like that. Yet. Clark grinned to himself, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Still reading. Clark had better plans for this weekend, though. Being nearly 18 now, he thought it was the right time to talk to Lex about, well, a lot of things. Maybe they'd start in the hot tub. Maybe they'd stay in the hot tub. No, they'd move to the bed. Or maybe Lex wouldn't be interested; who could tell? Either way, Clark thought, there would be no question as to his feelings for Lex when the weekend was over.

How long was that stupid book anyway? Clark could not wait to get to Montana.

"Hey Lex?" He poked his friend in the arm. "Are there any more granola bars?"

"If someone hadn't stuffed his face with an entire box an hour into the trip, I would be able to say yes," Lex said, setting his book down in his lap to reach the messenger bag on the floor. Lex had wanted to bring his briefcase, but Clark had insisted on something a little more casual. Clark watched his friend, bent in half in his seat, brandishing an apple in triumph. "I found something that managed to escape you so far."

"Cool deal." Clark grinned, grabbing the fruit. "Do you know where we are now?"

Lex looked out the dusty window at the blurry, rolling hills. "Looks like America," he deadpanned.

"And here I thought maybe you were absconding to Canada with me," Clark said in what he hoped was a sexy teasing tone. "We could become fur traders, living off the land."

"You hate hunting," Lex reminded him, smiling in that small way he did when they joked around.

Clark bit into his apple noisily. "We would have no choice. We'd give up all our worldly possessions bribing the Royal Mounted Police to let us across the border." He swallowed, watching Lex chuckle softly. The sunlight was slanting in the train car just so, and Lex's face was lit up with it. No time like the present, Clark thought, giving into the impulse to cup Lex's face in one hand. "I wish you'd stay like that always. You know, looking happy."

The mirth melted from Lex's face. He didn't pull away, just swallowed hard and let his eyes drift shut. "Clark," he said, softly, warningly, torn.

Clark leaned forward, so close to brushing Lex's lips, when a loud screeching noise sounded from the car in front of them. The wheels under the floor seemed to groan under some unseen strain, and Clark froze. He could hear the sound of metal snapping and something exploding.

"What-" Lex began before Clark tackled him against the window, wrapping his body around him as the train car tilted and the world spun wildly. When the train finally ground to a halt, Clark opened his eyes to find himself on top of Lex with the window's shattered glass underneath them. The train had rolled onto its side. There was smoke everywhere, making it difficult to see. Somewhere to his left, a woman and a man were screaming.

"Lex!" Clark shouted, shaking his friend gently. "Are you okay?"

Lex coughed, his eyes wide. "Clark, your jacket!"

Clark twisted his head to see his jacket on fire. He quickly slid it off, beating the flames down. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"I think so," Lex said, moving tentatively and feeling the cubed safety glass stuck in his back.

Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the train cars in front and behind them. Injured people were everywhere, groaning in pain. The smell of fuel was seeping from the front cars. With the scattered fire everywhere, this was a bomb waiting to happen.

"I'm going to get those people out of here." Clark pointed ahead, shouting over the din.

"Let me help," Lex said, struggling to sit up. Clark was already vaulting over the train seats towards the doorway.

"No, you go the other way." Clark motioned towards the back cars. There was less chance of another explosion there. "Grab whoever you can and get them out quick."

Lex opened his mouth to argue, but his friend was already gone, disappearing into the thick smoke. No choice but to follow the boy's orders. He looked around his own car for survivors.

"Who has the emergency exit window?" he shouted. No answer but cries for his help. He finally spied the red lined window, now facing up towards the blue sky. Lex crawled over seats, open suitcases, and, dear god, burned flesh to get to it. He released the lever and popped the glass out, seeing the smoke waft out of the opening. "Over here, everyone come over here if you can move." He crawled farther into the cabin, lifting debris from people and helping them up.

A dazed woman in a torn pink dress had a gash on her head. Lex took off his tie and pressed it to her forehead, taking her hand and placing it there. "Keep pressure on it. It'll be fine."

He moved on to a man trying to lift his wife's body, but there was no way she was still alive. "You have to leave her!" Lex shouted. "Get out before the smoke chokes you." He pulled the man away, shoving him in the direction of the exit.

More people were crying out, some trying to scramble around him to get out. Another explosion rocked the train. Lex squinted in the smoke; it had come from the car ahead of them.

"Clark!" he shouted. A wall of fire blocked his way, and the mad scramble of people changed direction to get to safety. Lex went with them, climbing over the obstacles in the smoke. His foot came down on something soft that screamed.

"Are you okay?" he said, bending down to see what he had stepped on. Around him, people shoved to get past. It was a little black girl with tears in her eyes. She was lying on top of a woman's body.

"Mom," she said, her face pinched in sadness. Lex checked the mother for a pulse, but couldn't find one. The heat from the fire was burning into his back.

"We need to go. Now." He scooped the child up in his arms. She fought him, kicking out and crying for her mother. Lex ignored her and forged ahead towards a shaft on light coming through a rent in the side of the car.

When he stumbled out onto the tracks, Lex thought he'd never be so happy to see rolling hills in his life. The people who'd gotten out of the train had moved to what looked like a safe distance. The wounded were stretched out on the grass in rows. Lex clutched the child tighter. She had stopped screaming and was hanging limply in his arms. Where was help? Was fire rescue on the way? Lex felt like he'd been inside the wrecked train for hours. Surely help was almost there. And where was Clark?

"Lex, thank God." Clark appeared at his side, covered in soot and his shirt singed. He moved like he might try to embrace Lex if not for the child he now held. "I'm going to check the back cars for people."

"I'll come too," Lex said, depositing the little girl on the grass with the rest of the survivors. She broke her silence then.

"Stay, stay, stay!" she screamed, reaching out her short arms for him. Lex cursed under his breath and knelt down next to her, waving Clark off.

"My name is Lex," he said, working the clasp on his watch. "What's your name?"

"Liz. My mom calls me Lizzy." She was shaking, though it wasn't cold.

"Lizzy, this is a watch my mother gave me a long time ago." Lex handed the gold watch to her. "It's my favorite. I always wear it. I'm giving it to you so you know I will come back. Right now I have to go help, but I will come back, I swear."

Lizzy grasped the precious thing in both hands, weighing it like a decision.

"Okay?" Lex questioned.

"Okay," she agreed.

Lex stood swiftly and jogged down the tracks after Clark. He was helping people climb down from the top of the cars, grabbing their waists as they dangled from the edge and lifting them down to the ground.

"Lex, take over here. I'm going in," Clark said, climbing up easily and disappearing through a broken window.

Lex had to find a seat that had been flung from the wreckage to stand on, but he managed to take up the task. Looking at every frightened, strange face he helped, Lex marveled that, minutes ago, everything had been normal. Sort of.

Fire rescue finally arrived, taking over the efforts that Clark, Lex and some other uninjured passengers had begun. But Clark didn't seem to want to stop, and Lex would have continued as well, except that exhaustion was beginning to creep into his system as the adrenaline wore off.

"Take a break, Lex," Clark said from his end of the makeshift stretcher they were using to carry a man to safety.

"Yeah," the man on the stretcher, whose leg was broken, croaked. "You look like shit, man."

Lex grudgingly agreed and moved towards the rest of the encampment on the grass. The sun was starting to set, and the police were setting up huge lights to help with the rescue efforts. Lex spotted Lizzy sitting under a tree, wrapped in one of the wool blankets they'd been handing out. She had the watch dangling around her wrist.

"Told you I'd be back," Lex said, forcing a smile as he dropped onto the ground next to her. She handed him his watch wordlessly. Lex fished around in his mind for conversation topics suitable for six-year-olds. She looked about the old, anyway.

A police officer strode up to them, staring down at his pad of paper. "Have you given a statement yet, Mister..." The cop looked up. "Oh. Crap."

Lex shrugged. "I've looked better."

"You're Lex Luthor." He looked at the train smoking behind them. "You don't own that thing, do you?"

"Thankfully, no. Contrary to popular belief, there are things in this world that are not mine." Lex sighed, fighting the urge to look around for Clark.

Lizzy looked up at him with a doubtful eye. "What, are you famous or something?" she asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Lex said.

"I asked you," she said sternly.

A pause. "How old are you, anyway?"

The cop coughed. "Sir, I can always get a statement from you later. I just hope the press hasn't caught wind of you yet. It's going to be a circus as it is."

The officer turned to walk away before Lex said, "Maybe I can speak to you privately." He stood and led the man a few paces away from Lizzy. "Have you taken her statement?"

"She told us about it, poor kid. From the looks of it, her mother was taking her away to start a new life. Leaving Metropolis behind and all that." The cop lifted his hat to scratch his head. "We're trying to get in touch with everyone's relatives, but this kid doesn't have any. No father on the birth certificate, and none that she knows of. An aunt that died three years ago, and two cousins, one in prison, one on probation." He sighed. "Don't know what social services is going to do with her. One of those shelters, I guess."

"Shelter," Lex said thoughtfully. "What's happening to all of these people tonight?"

"I got no clue," the cop chuckled. "The accident happened in the middle of nowhere. We're going to have to bus folks in all directions looking for motel rooms tonight, I guess, have them wait for family to come get them."

"Can you bus them as far as Smallville?" Lex asked. "I have an estate there. Plenty of room for everyone that needs it." He gently took the pad of paper and pen from the policeman's hand and scribbled down the address and quick directions. The man looked astonished.

"Well, that's...that's very nice, I'm sure. I have to ask my superiors, of course, and the disaster relief folk." He took the paper back and glanced it over. "But yeah, that sure makes a heck of a lot more sense."

Lex watched the officer walk off, taking out his cell phone. He called the mansion and left the servants some brief instructions before requesting someone drive out to pick him up. "In fact, get as many drivers as you can. Drive the limo and sedans. The more people we can fit, the better." He hung up, then felt a tug on his pant leg.

He glanced down. "Yes, Lizzy?"

"We're all going to your house?" she asked.

"Yes. Some people will need to go to the hospital, but everyone else can come back with me."

"I can come too?" Lizzy squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Of course." Lex sat back down on the ground and motioned for her to join him. She plunked down, shivering in her blanket. "But I should warn you, it's more like a castle than a house."

Her eyes widened. "A castle? With a moat?"

"No, but it has a lake and some gardens. And twenty bedrooms."

"Twenty?" Lizzy gasped in disbelief. "How many brothers and sisters do you GOT?"

"I don't HAVE any," he corrected. "Not at the castle, anyway. It's for guests."

"Oh. I don't have any brothers or sisters neither. It was just me, and my mom. But I guess-" And Lex wished he could keep her mind off of it one moment longer, but he couldn't. Lizzy dissolved into tears, hunkering down in her blanket and keening loudly. Lex looked around for a woman, preferably one that walked and talked like Martha Kent, but no such luck. Lex put an arm around the girl and tried to soothe her.

If she's feeling anything like I felt when my mother died, Lex thought grimly, she might never stop crying.

Clark moved through the crowded mansion with another crate of donated food, narrowly avoiding the people in sleeping bags on the floor. He had gotten back to Smallville late last night, along with Lex, Lizzy and about 140 train survivors. Clark was glad he had been able to sleep in his own bed last night, unlike Lex. As extensive as the mansion was, there was still a limit on sleeping space, and people were packed in every bedroom, on the floor of the screening room, the work out room, the study, the library, and pretty much every other flat surface. The only untouched room was the office, where Lex himself had camped out after ensuring that there was sufficient food and supplies for his guests.

Clark dropped off his burden in the kitchen, where the staff was frantically making breakfast for everyone. They barely glanced at Clark as he came and went, heading towards Lex's haven. He knocked lightly on the double doors before cracking them open and slipping inside. The sight that met him was Christmas card worthy, if Lex ever sent Christmas cards.

His friend was sacked out on his leather couch with little Lizzy asleep on top of him, her hands clutched in the front of his shirt. Lex's skin looked porcelain-pale compared to her. Her tiny braids were dangling around her bent head. Clark smiled to himself; Lex sure had taken a shine to the girl, like she was the little sister he'd never had. But Clark's smile slipped as he saw the tear tracks on Lizzy's face, and, he could almost swear, Lex's matching ones. He felt awkward, like he'd walked in on something he shouldn't have, and Clark turned to leave.

The scrape of the door roused Lex from his light sleep. "Clark, is that you?" he whispered, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Clark said softly, turning back.

"I was just dozing," Lex assured him, yawning. He shifted out from under the little girl resting on his chest, gently letting her down onto the couch.

"She must be wiped," Clark said.

"She went through a lot yesterday," Lex said, taking an afghan from a chair and spreading it over her.

"So did you," Clark reminded him. "You need to get some rest."

"Look who's talking." Lex smiled a little.

Clark sighed. "You're no good if you're too rundown to function. I'm just worried about you." Clark wasn't sure how appropriate it would be to take Lex in his arms right now, so he settled for the friendlier hands-on-the-shoulder approach. Luckily, Lex leaned into it, letting it become a hug.

"You went into a burning train," Lex said softly against Clark's shoulder. "Don't talk to me about worrying."

There was a quick knock on the door and Clark sprang back in surprise. Lex refused to meet his eyes, running a hand over his head with a sigh. "Come in."

Martha Kent poked her head in and smiled kindly before coming into the room.

"Hello," she whispered quietly in deference to the sleeping child on the couch. She was wearing her emergency services vest, one of her many charitable memberships. "I left some more supplies with the staff. Is there anything you need from town? I'm going to get some soap so these people can take showers."

"Yes, here." Lex took out his wallet and handed a large bill to her. "For soap. And get some fresh clothes for Lizzy. Actually," he handed her another bill, "get a few outfits; all her things were destroyed in the fire. I don't know what size she is. Just get, uh, some overalls and things like that. Oh, and," he handed her yet another bill, "could you get some shampoo for her? I don't have any. Obviously. On second thought," he took back the cash and handed her a credit card, "get whatever you think I need. I don't know what kids play with. Coloring books? Things like that?"

Martha smiled and tucked the card into her jeans pocket. "Honestly, Lex, I haven't ever seen you this frazzled. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"I see, it's now a Kent conspiracy to have me unconscious." Lex smiled at Clark, who grinned back.

"You can't possibly resist our combined power," Clark chided. "The staff and relief workers have everything under control. A few hours wouldn't hurt."

Lizzy cried out in her sleep, startling the three of them. Lex was at her side in an instant, kneeling by the couch and rubbing soothing circles on her back. The girl's whimpers quieted. Clark and his mother exchanged glances.

"I'll go see if the staff needs anything," Martha said, excusing herself.

Clark slowly moved to where Lex was kneeling. "So that's why you haven't slept," he said.

"She trusts me," Lex whispered, tucking the afghan around her shoulders. "It's amazing. She doesn't even know who I am."

"Sure she does." Clark knelt next to him and put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "You're the one who saved her."

"Clark, I-" Lex took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask social services if she can stay with me."

"Stay?" Clark tried to hide his shock. "Like, permanently?"

"I'm not sure they'll let me, a single 24-year-old man, adopt her." Lex shrugged. "But maybe until they find her an adopted family, I could be like foster care. I don't know, maybe I have to be certified or something. I should probably ask your mom about it."

"My mom?"

"You know, ask her what she had to do to adopt you." Lex brushed a handful of small braids off the back of Lizzy's neck. "I just feel responsible for her. I know it doesn't make any sense, does it?"

Clark cleared his throat. "I don't know how helpful mom will be. I think she and dad just had some lawyers do all the paperwork and stuff."

Lex stood and walked over to the desk, plopping down in the chair. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you your birthday gift this weekend, Clark," he sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not your fault. We can go some other time." Clark walked over and leaned against the glass desk. "Maybe take a car instead."

Lex smiled weakly. "I should probably call the services people about Lizzy now."

"Yeah," Clark said. "I'll leave you to that. See you later?"

"Sure," Lex said, picking up the phone and dialing. Clark watched for a moment while Lex spoke authoritatively to the person on the other end. Then he turned and left, sighing to himself.

Three weeks after the train wreck, things were getting back to normal around Smallville. The last of the refugees had left after a few days in the castle. The investigators and relief workers also packed up, along with the media. The Luthor mansion was empty again, with one small exception.

Clark had been directed by the woman in the kitchen to go to the south gardens if he was looking for Lex. Clark hadn't seen much of his friend in the last few weeks. Lex had been busy securing his temporary foster care status amid a ton of media speculation. The more serious news sources like the Daily Planet questioned how such a young man could be a caregiver to a little girl. Phrases like 'preferential treatment' abounded. The yellow journalism pieces were even worse, accusing Lizzy of being Lex's illegitimate child, which made no sense at all. Clark didn't think he would, well, fit into Lex's schedule at that moment.

Actually, Clark didn't know where he fit in at all with Lex. A month ago, he had dreamed about telling the man how he felt, showing him how he felt, and hoping those feelings could be returned. But now with Lizzy...

Clark felt like a jerk; he knew he should be happy that Lizzy found a home with Lex, but how's a guy supposed to seduce his best friend with a little kid around all the time? And now there was talk in the papers of Lex becoming Lizzy's legal guardian permanently.

Clark pushed open the short gate that led to the south gardens, following the sounds of children's laughter. Lizzy was playing in the grass with three other little girls. Over in the gazebo, three matching mothers were sitting and drinking tea with Lex.

Clark blinked. They were drinking tea with Lex Luthor. He wondered if Lex had snuck some scotch into his teacup.

"Hey, Clark," Lex greeted him cheerfully. Clark noticed he looked more relaxed than he had in a long time: his shoulders weren't tight and there weren't bags under his eyes. "Clark, you know Mrs. Brown, Johnson, and Timmons, right?" he gestured to the ladies. "They're on the PTA committee at Lizzy's new school."

"Yes, hello," Clark said carefully, climbing the little steps of the gazebo. He went to school with the mothers' older children.

"So big!"

"They grow up so fast!"

"What the heck does Martha feed you?"

Clark flushed lightly and took a seat in one of the little wooden chairs.

"Clark, I'm glad you came. I wanted to-" Lex was cut off by Lizzy yelling for him.

"I want to fly!" she hollered.

"Will you excuse me?" Lex said graciously, bowing out of the circle. "Her Majesty demands my presence."

"So Clark," Mrs. Timmons said. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, not much," he mumbled. Clark watched Lex roll onto his back in the grass, feet in the air. Lizzy flung herself onto his feet, her stomach balanced on the bottoms of his shoes. Keeping his arms stretched up to steady her, Lex slowly straightened his legs to lift her in the air. Lizzy flung her arms wide and squealed.

"I'm flying!" she laughed.

After a few moments, Lex's legs dropped and Lizzy stepped back onto the ground. The other three girls all clambered for their turn. The mothers laughed.

"Thank goodness Lex has strong legs," Mrs. Brown chuckled.

"He does make a good father, doesn't he?" Mrs. Johnson observed. "And who would have thought? I mean, where did he get it from? Certainly not his own father." This was said in a discrete whisper.

Clark looked out at Lex, now hidden under a pile of giggling children. Where _had_ Lex learned to be patient and gentle like that? It occurred to Clark that Lex wasn't basing his parenting style on Lionel, of course, but Lillian Luthor. Clark had never met the woman, but he could tell from the voice Lex used to speak about her. She had been kind, indulgent, and perhaps a bit too protective. That was the Lex before him now, and it hurt Clark to think that it hadn't been his own presence that inspired Lex like that.

"It's a shame the poor boy is a homosexual," Mrs. Brown said, sipping her tea delicately. "He would do well with a family."

"What?" Clark was certain that if he had been holding a teacup, it would be shattered on the gazebo floor by now. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you _know_," Mrs. Timmons whispered conspiratorially. "All the papers have made mention of it."

"Yeah but," Clark dropped his voice as well, "he was married. Twice."

"Classic denial," Mrs. Brown huffed.

"An blatant ploy to conceal the truth," Mrs. Johnson concurred.

"Have you seen his clothing?" Mrs. Timmons added.

"Ladies," Lex said loudly from where he stood at the edge on the gazebo railing, "and Clark. What are we all whispering about over here?"

The women stayed wide-eyed and quiet. Clark cleared his throat. "Urban myths and tall tales," he said with a wavering smile.

"Where are the girls?" Mrs. Brown broke in, tactfully changing the subject.

"Playing at the edge of the woods." Lex pointed to where the girls, some yards away, were inspecting something on the ground. "They got tired of using me as a jungle gym. I told them to stay where I could see them." He strode up the steps and took his seat facing the woods. Clark laughed and poked him in the side where Lex's pale shirt was stained green.

"Know how to get that out?" he teased.

The three mothers broke into a chorus of advice, each with their own professed cure for grass stains. While they quarreled, Lex smirked at Clark like they shared a private joke. Clark tapped his boot against Lex's feet in a friendly jostle and grinned. Watching Mrs. Timmons berate the other two for not using her soda water method, Lex leaned over and whispered to Clark, "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"You've been busy." Clark shrugged. "How is Lizzy doing?"

"She's doing fine. Adjusting better than can be expected." Lex looked up quickly towards the woods. "Damn, I can't quite see them."

Clark used his x-ray vision to see through one or two trees. Lizzy was holding up a bunch of leaves, trying to smash them into the Timmons kid's hair. They were all screaming with laughter.

"I can see them from here," Clark assured him. "They're just playing."

"Good. But Clark," Lex said, leveling a look at him, the kind that made Clark think maybe the gossip was true, "I don't want you to stop coming around because of her. I still have time for a friend."

Yeah. A friend. "Lex-" Clark began, but his ears picked up a scream from one of the girls, and it wasn't playful. She was terrified. "Do you hear?"

"Yes." Lex was out of his chair in an instant. The women were frozen in place, half-up from their seats. Clark followed Lex, running into the woods.

"Lizzy!" Lex spun around in the grove of trees before spotting the three other girls behind an elm. "Where is she?"

"A man..." one girl spoke up, crying. "He came out of the woods and took her."

Clark x-rayed the surrounding forest wildly, finally spying a man in a black coat about four hundred yards ahead dragging Lizzy towards the highway. He had his hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts.

"Lex, this way." Clark pulled him by the arm, crashing through the brush.

"Where are they? I don't see them," Lex yelled, breathing hard.

"Up ahead. He's got her." He looked farther and saw a waiting car parked beyond the woods. "They have a car ready."

Lex stopped, panting, arms at his sides.

"Lex?" Clark spun around. "What are you doing?"

"I know you can get to her faster than I can, Clark." Lex's jaw was set tight. "I don't know how you do these things, but please, please get her back."

Clark hesitated.

"Go!" Lex shouted, pushing him roughly.

Clark turned and ran, blurring through the trees until he reached the gray sedan that was pulling away from the shoulder. Lizzy was in the backseat, pounding her little fists at the man in the black coat. Another man was driving. Clark caught the car by the rear side door and ripped it off its hinges. Lizzy jumped in his arms, kicking away the man's hands.

"Get off me!" she shouted. The man had a gun in his hand, and was aiming it at them. Clark did the only thing he could think of and shoved the car away. The gunshot went wild and Clark swiftly turned so that it hit him in the back instead of Lizzy. The car veered off the road and into a tree with a resounding crash. The driver was slumped over the wheel, and the gunman was sprawled on the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Clark put Lizzy down on the ground carefully.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she panted. She turned as Lex came running out of the forest, his cell phone to his ear.

"She's here, we've got her," he said to whoever was on the other end before hanging up. The girl ran to him, and he crouched on the ground to hug her properly. "You okay, Lizzy?" he said, holding her out at arms' length to look for wounds.

"I was scared," she cried.

"Me too," Lex murmured, hugging her to him again. He looked up at Clark standing above them. "Thank you," he said.

Hours later, the police and paramedics left the scene and the three of them were allowed to return to the mansion. The girls and their mothers, who had called the police, made sure Lizzy was back safely before leaving quietly for their homes. Lizzy, tired and sick of all the questions, was asleep in Clark's arms before they made it to her bedroom.

"Thanks for carrying her," Lex said weakly. "I can barely get myself up these stairs."

"Did the police say who those men were? What they wanted?" After giving a short, creative statement, Clark had waited for Lex to fend off the bulk of the police's questions.

"Well, at first I thought maybe they were sent by my father." Lex snorted derisively. "But it turns out they were just petty crooks from Grandville. One of them had a ransom note in his pocket for Lizzy. They wanted a half a million."

"How do you know it wasn't your father?" Clark asked, shouldering his way into the room Lizzy had been given.

"He would have asked for less," Lex said. He turned down the white covers of the bed and Clark slipped Lizzy between the sheets. "Oh, wait," Lex muttered, reaching for her shoes and pulling them off her feet.

Clark watched closely, his heart constricting in his chest. "You'll be a great parent, Lex," he said softly.

"No, Clark, I don't think I will," Lex said bitterly, turning away from the bed.

"What do you mean? You're great with Lizzy."

"Come on, I don't want to wake her." Lex led the way out of the room, shutting the door slowly behind Clark. Lex turned to him seriously.

"Today has shown me just how dangerous it would be for Lizzy to stay with me." He swallowed hard. "I think she would be better off with a real family. Somewhere normal."

"But you love that kid. I see the way you are with her." Clark fiddled with his jacket's zipper pull.

"Yes, but." Lex swallowed hard and for a second, Clark thought he might cry. "But this isn't about what I want. It's about what's best for her, and that's not me."

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and held him tight, Lex's head tucked under his chin. "I'm sorry, Lex."

"If I weren't 24, if I weren't so rich, if I weren't so famous, if it weren't for my father-" Lex sucked in his breath with a curse.

Clark cupped Lex's face in his hands, tilting gently until their eyes met. "I love you, still."

Clark had imagined this moment differently. He had envisioned a bubbly hot tub, maybe some wine, and a Lex that looked more pleased and less like he was going to throw himself out a high window. His friend's shining blue eyes had never looked wider. Clark swallowed and dropped his hands to Lex's shoulders, gaze on the floor.

"Why did you have to say that?" Lex asked quietly. "Why did you say that?" For a moment, Clark thought Lex would pull away in disgust, but he swayed into his arms, grabbing Clark fiercely around the waist. "You have no idea how long I-" Lex kissed the nearest patch of skin he could, underneath Clark's jaw. "How long I tried to stop wanting you."

Clark wanted nothing more than to kiss Lex and never stop. But something bothered him in the back of his mind, and he stepped back, arms still around Lex's neck.

"You know my secret now. If you ever had doubts, now you know exactly what I can do." He let it hang there between them.

"I learned something else today," Lex said slowly. "When we were in the woods, I saw, no, I knew how unimportant your secrets are compared to the safety of the people I love. And you are one of those people." His hands fisted in the hem of Clark's flannel shirt. "I don't care about the strange things you can do. Not anymore."

"You don't know the whole truth, though," Clark said, bowing his head. Why am I doing this, he thought. Why can't I just let Lex... "I'm not from this planet."

Lex paused for a single second. "That doesn't surprise me at all." He threaded his hand through Clark's dark hair and dragged his mouth down a few scant inches. Clark felt the heat of his mouth on his own and let his eyes drift shut. He explored Lex's mouth carefully, feeling the passion in the answering movements. He made a pained noise in the back of his throat and pulled Lex flush against his body, his hands splayed on his friend's grass-stained back.

When Lex broke away for breath, he panted, "I think we should leave the hallway." He glanced meaningfully at Lizzy's bedroom door.

"Sorry, I just got carried away. I'll-" Clark stepped back a pace.

"This way," Lex cut him off, leading him through the corridor with his hand on Clark's arm. Clark felt a shiver of anticipation; they were headed towards Lex's bedroom. "No, wait," Lex said, stopping in the middle of the venture, his hand over his eyes. "You're not even 18 yet, for God's sake."

"Lex, I am officially 18 in," Clark glanced at his watch, "six hours and forty minutes. I'm sure I'm 18 already in _some_ time zone."

"Clark, I have to tell you," Lex shrugged one shoulder and smiled self-deprecatingly, " that I really wanted to wait until then."

"Yeah? What was your grand plan?" Clark wrapped his arms around him again, slowly stepping towards the door at the end of the hall, urging Lex to follow.

"My plan was to take you on a wholesome, friendly trip to Montana," Lex said, allowing the small movements towards his bedroom, burrowing his face into Clark's shoulder. "I was going to behave myself perfectly, proving to myself once and for all that I wasn't in love with you. Then I was going to seduce you when you reached the age of independence today. Then I was going to cast you by the wayside and forget why you ever fascinated me in the first place." He laughed bitterly. "I was going to get you out of my system."

Clark stopped. "Are you serious?"

Lex looked swiftly at the floor and nodded. "Not a very good plan, actually."

"Why's that?" Clark started towards the door again, and Lex swayed with him, like they were dancing.

"Because the trip to Montana would have been a hellish weekend of wanting you. I probably would have broken down the minute we got there. And the crux of the plan was intrinsically flawed." Lex's grip on Clark's waist tightened. "How could I ever stop wanting this, once I had it?"

"My plan was way better." Clark smiled wide. "It involved the hot tub."

Lex's eyes were searching his face. "You're not angry? I was going to manipulate you. Use you."

"Yeah, you're so evil, Lex," Clark teased. "You have evil tea parties with the PTA moms. You evilly run through burning trains to rescue strangers. And to top off your evil schemes, you take in orphans, you bastard."

Now it looked like Lex might really have tears in his eyes. Clark dropped his playful tone and stood still.

"How can you forgive me like that?" Lex asked.

"You forgave me," Clark said. "I lied to you about my powers, and you forgave me."

"That's different, Clark. You were only protecting yourself."

"So were you." Clark placed his palm over Lex's heart. "Protecting this."

Lex blinked several times. "I'm not going to start crying, damn it."

"Okay." Clark lifted Lex into his arms easily. Lex lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he drawled.

"You said you could barely walk. I'm just helping," Clark said, striding through the bedroom doorway.

"No one can ever know of this," Lex said, his eyes dancing. "I will not be pigeon-holed as a damsel in distress."

"Oh, of course." Clark tossed Lex onto the master bed, watching him bounce lightly. "Besides, you're already an evil genius."

"You know, I have some other master plans that might be more feasible," Lex said, lying on his side and looking at Clark with his head pillowed on his arm.

"Normal people call those 'fantasies,'" Clark said helpfully, shutting the door before returning to kneel beside Lex on the bed. "Do any of those include getting out of your dirty clothes?"

Lex smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers. Clark moved above him, looking down with the biggest grin ever.

Lex's smile faltered. "I'll never know what I did to deserve this."

Clark took over, undoing the last few buttons. "You'll never need to do anything but ask."

Clark parted the shirt and, leaning down, slowly grasped Lex's nipple between his teeth. Lex threw his head back and sighed quietly. Clark looked directly into Lex's eyes and then softly caressed Lex's nipple with his tongue.

"Where did you learn that?" Lex choked out.

"I'm kind of going by instinct here," Clark said, not coyly, but honest. "Feel free to jump in at any time."

Lex joined his hands behind Clark's neck and dragged him down. Licking and sucking at his exposed throat, listening to the small sounds above him, Lex pulled back in thought.

"You're pretty much invulnerable, right?" He traced a line from behind Clark's ear down to his collarbone. "Can you even feel it when I touch you?"

"Yeah, it's...hard to explain." Clark ducked his head, toying with the tail of Lex's loose shirt. "If you were to bite me, and people have," he grinned to let Lex know it wasn't the good kind of biting, "I would feel it, the pressure of it. But it doesn't hurt, really. It might feel uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt."

"Does any of this make you feel uncomfortable?" Lex tugged at his earlobe with sharp teeth.

"N-no," Clark stuttered, leaning down to make it easier. "It feels good."

"How about this?" And Lex ripped Clark's shirt off, literally, with buttons skittering off into corners and everything. Clark's moan of surprised delight was ground into pleasure as Lex attacked his nipples frantically with his mouth and fingers.

"You want to see something really impressive?" Clark gasped, watching Lex's head bob in agreement against his chest. In a moment, Clark had divested them both of their remaining clothes and neatly folded them in a pile on the floor.

Lex looked down at their uncovered bodies, pressed together on the bed. They smelled of sweat, impatience and lust. Lex felt it all, and had never been more overwhelmed in his entire life.

"You okay?" Clark asked, watching Lex's glazed eyes shift back to his face.

"Just can't believe," Lex said. "Feels like I'm dreaming."

"I can't have you phasing out like that," Clark chided playfully. "Not when we're about to make love."

"We're..." Lex felt his face flush. He didn't want to admit it, but he would have been happy just touching and kissing. That Clark was so willing, and needed no coaxing, he hadn't expected.

"So here's the deal," Clark said, sliding down his body and pressing light kisses to bare skin as he went. " We can discuss everything else later, so don't worry about it. It's really happening, and you better believe it."

Lex's cock was leaking, and he could feel an answering wetness from Clark against his thigh. He watched Clark's full mouth hovering over it, pressed into a line against his belly. Clark looked up at him through his lashes and dipped his head, touching it with the barest tip of his tongue, running up the line feather-light.

"Please," Lex groaned, biting off a curse. "Don't fool around."

Clark didn't answer, just maintained eye contact as he bent down again, still with a light touch from his tongue. Pre-come was spreading onto Lex's stomach in a pool, and Clark licked at that as well.

"We can explore later." Lex scrambled to touch Clark somewhere, but found Clark's strong hands pinning down his wrists. "We can take our time. We can go on vacation and take all week. But please-"

Clark interrupted him by mouthing his balls gently, laving them with the flat of his tongue. Lex rocked his head helplessly on his pillows, eyes squeezed tight.

"I hate you!" Lex arched and tossed his head back harder at a bolder swipe of Clark's tongue. "No, no, I love you, of course I love you," he recanted, clutching at the bedclothes under his palms.

Then he felt a touch even gentler than before, but lower, much lower. Lex's eyes snapped open, looking down at Clark's anxious face. Clark's seemed to be shaking all over, vibrating with excitement.

"Is this okay, too?" he asked, barely brushing below Lex's balls with the pads of his fingers. Lex nodded mutely, and saw Clark grin at his speechlessness. The dark head ducked between his legs once more, and Lex shuddered at the alternating feeling of fingertips and tongue at his hole.

"Harder," he gasped, spreading his legs wider to accommodate the surer strokes coming from Clark. "Please." Lex hissed between his teeth when Clark's tongue entered him, clawing at the sheets. "Let my hands free," he begged.

Clark obliged, grabbing onto Lex's waist to steady him instead. Lex dug his fingers into Clark's thick hair, shaking with the self-restraint it took not to force him deeper. Not that he could force Clark to do anything, he thought suddenly. And instead of fear, Lex felt a bubble of trust in his gut. This was Clark.

Clark's tongue stabbed deeper and his hand wrapped around Lex's cock. Lex felt a final rush go through his body, shocking in its suddenness. He tried to warn Clark, but no sound would come from his mouth. Clark seemed to know, though, and thrust harder into him. Lex felt the spasms all the way to his toes, coming endlessly over Clark's hand and his stomach. He couldn't catch his breath, couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes. He felt Clark heave himself up beside Lex and kiss his face tenderly.

"Give me...a minute," Lex panted, "and I'll...try to...do the same for you."

"You don't have to," Clark mumbled, curling against his side.

"But," Lex cracked open his eyes, "you're still hard." He could feel Clark's length on his hip.

"Yeah, um, but I already, you know," Clark gestured towards the foot of the bed. Curious, Lex propped himself up to stare at the sight. Puddles of come were everywhere: between Lex's legs, off to the side, on the floor somehow, on Lex's shins.

"How many...and you're still hard?" Lex tried to meet Clark's eyes, but he wouldn't look up.

"It's just one of those things...I know it's not normal, but-"

"Hey, Clark," Lex framed his face with his hands and tilted it up so they could look at each other. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Do you realize what this means? This is...this is so great!"

Clark squinted. "It is?"

Lex grinned wolfishly. "You can just keep going and going. And going some more! Have you ever tried to see how long it lasts?"

"Well, when it's just yourself, it gets boring after the first 6 or so hours." Clark shrugged. "But usually after I come a few times, I just leave it alone and it...are we really discussing this?" His face turned beet red.

Lex only grinned wider and ducked his head, swallowing Clark smoothly all the way to the root. Clark's surprised shout was followed by a dusting of plaster from where the headboard hit the wall. Lex ignored it, steadfast in his task. He worked his tongue along the underside of Clark's cock, humming low in his throat. One hand stayed on Clark's warm thigh, and the other wandered to play with his balls. It was a textbook blowjob, and Lex was quite proud of it.

Clark agreed vocally, if only in growls and moans. His large hands cupped Lex's smooth head, massaging the back of his skull. Lex didn't normally enjoy his head being touched, but Clark was something the other touches were not. Gentle, careful, infinitely careful with the vulnerable skin and bone under his powerful hands.

"Lex, sorry, Lex, I'm going to-" Clark gasped beneath him, his fingers flexing on the back of his neck. Lex hummed in assent, loving the feel of Clark's body shuddering deliciously. Lex had assumed that after so many orgasms, Clark would be out of fluids, but he was wrong. He had to back off Clark's cock because of all the come flooding his throat. It filled his mouth as well, small tendrils escaping his lips when he couldn't swallow fast enough. When the last of the tremors ran through Clark, Lex sat up smugly, licking his lips clean. He leveled a stare at Clark's still-hard cock, slick with his saliva.

"It's almost a challenge to me, really," he said, wrapping his hand around the shaft. Clark whimpered loudly, but didn't move to bat him away. He jacked Clark slowly, watching his face contort in pleasure. "I could just make you come over and over, for as long as I wanted to."

"I'd have to sleep eventually," Clark gasped out. "Eat. Stuff like that."

"I could suck you off while you sleep," Lex said, looming over Clark. "And I could be under the kitchen table while you eat. When you have to get all the sweat and come off, I could fuck you in the shower." He squeezed Clark's cock then, and watched as Clark shouted and climaxed again all over his own chest and stomach.

"Damn," Clark said, still shaking, "I've never had so many in such a short time. My skin won't stop tingling."

"Want to take a break?" Lex asked, running a finger through the puddle on Clark's chest, brushing a nipple deliberately.

"That shower you mentioned sounded nice," Clark said, his eyes telling Lex that he meant all aspects of it. "I could really go for one of those."

"There's nothing I'd like more." Lex smiled and kissed him deeply, so deep that it took a moment to notice the knock on the door.

"Lex," Lizzy's sleepy voice echoed through the door. "I'm hungry. Can we eat dinner now?"

"Holy shit," Lex cursed under his breath. "Just a second, Liz!" he shouted. Before he was even done calling out, Clark had dressed them both with fresh, unstained and unripped shirts, and stripped the bed sheets off, bunching them in the closet. He stood in front of Lex anxiously, eyes riveted to the door.

"You are so amazing," Lex whispered, kissing him once more before going to the door. Lizzy stood there rubbing her eyes sleepily, the corner of her favorite pillow clutched in her hand. "What are you hungry for, pudding?"

Clark swallowed hard at the pet name. Lex really did love that kid.

"Grilled cheese?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"How about something you haven't eaten ten days in a row?" Lex sighed.

"Mac and cheese?" Lizzy tried again.

"You and cheese," he muttered amiably, shooing Lizzy in the direction of the kitchen. "Let's go see what we can find. You coming, Clark?"

Clark nearly laughed at the double entendre, and from the mortified look on Lex's face, he was glad he didn't.

"Yeah, I could eat." He walked beside Lex, Lizzy bounding ahead of them towards the kitchen. "Lex," he whispered so Lizzy wouldn't hear, "how much do you want to keep her here?"

"If you're asking me if I'm choosing between you two, that's not the case," Lex said evenly. "It's just not safe for her here in Smallville."

"She could be, if I'm around to make sure." Clark let that hang there for a moment before continuing. "I could protect her. Both of you."

Lex stopped and sighed. Lizzy heard and stopped at the end of the hallway, glancing back at them curiously. "Go ahead, Liz, and ask Mrs. Roberts what kind of vegetables we have."

Lizzy groaned, but shuffled off obediently. Lex turned to face Clark, his eyes hard.

"And what happens the one day you can't save her?" Lex hissed. "What if neither of us can stop some madman with a half-brained scheme, and Lizzy gets hurt?"

"I'm willing to take that responsibility," Clark said, unblinking.

"Well, I'm not!" Lex quickly lowered his voice. "Lizzy deserves to live somewhere without worrying if she's going to be kidnapped, or murdered. And you..." Lex sighed and reached out to take Clark's hand. "I can't abuse your powers like that. You're not a workhorse."

"I wouldn't mind," Clark said softly. "She's so important to you. You share a bond, I can see that."

"Clark, I'm trying to do the right thing here. She needs a mom, and a family, and a normal life. I can't give her that." Lex dropped Clark's hand. "She's so young. When she gets adopted, she'll probably forget all about me."

Clark cupped the side of Lex's face with one hand, remembering how the sun slanted through the window on the train, how beautiful Lex looked. How he still looked. "I don't think that's possible." He leaned in and kissed Lex sweetly. He pulled back when he heard Lizzy's footsteps tapping on the tile floor.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked Lex, fists on her hips. "Miss Roberts is making a ton of food."

"Yeah," Lex said softly, smiling at her. He looked over his shoulder. "Let's go, Clark."

Clark followed, placing a warm hand on Lex's back.


End file.
